


Chained Up

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Day 5: Smiles can hide entire seas of secrets





	Chained Up

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of Master/slave, I decided to change it to Dominance/submission, because it's something I'm more comfortable and familiar with, so uh, yeah? And yes, the title is indeed inspired by Chained Up by VIXX! Great song, just saying ;D

 Taking a deep breath, Yixing got out of the car, and stepped onto the red carpet. As the cameras rapidly clicked away and the fans began to scream his name, he gave a small smile; just enough for his dimple to show and drive everyone a little bit more crazy.

 Yixing knew the effect he had on people, and he knew how to maximize it. Some might call him skewed and calculating, but it was all just part of the public, famous persona. Zhang Yixing, one of China’s most popular soloists and actors, was flirty and a bit mysterious, with his dimpled smiles and dark looks. Tempting and a bit sinful, yet playful.

 That was not really who the personal Yixing was, but that part was only known to a few people. Having grown up in the entertainment business, Yixing had learned early on to protect himself through a made-up persona, but he was fine with that. If that was what he had to do to keep some things personal, then he was completely fine with it.

 Posing, waving, smiling, Yixing made his way down the red carpet, adoring all of the attention on him. Not because he enjoyed having all of the attention, but because he could feel the love of his fans enveloping him, making him almost giddy. Their support was all he needed, their love like air to Yixing, keeping him grounded and above the surface even when both his body and mind screamed in protest over the long hours he put into his crafts, into perfecting them. As long as he could have moments like these, Yixing would continue. As long as he still found happiness in the cheering, happiness enough to eclipse the tiredness, Yixing would continue.

 Reaching the podium where short interviews were being given, Yixing came to a stop. The podium was already occupied, by a man with large eyes and a cute smile - Do Kyungsoo, if Yixing was not mistaken, a quickly rising South Korean actor - so Yixing stood back and waited for his turn.

 Glancing around, Yixing looked over the many celebrities gathered for tonight’s gala, a mix of various professions being represented. There were actors, singers, models, idols, comedians, all the different forms of entertainers, coming from all across Asia. So many beautiful faces and bodies gathered in one place; but Yixing found his eyes drawn to a particular person.

 Just slightly shorter than Yixing, with a handsome face and a muscular body, brown hair swept into the oh so popular “comma” hairstyle, the man was drawing quite a lot of looks to himself, but it was the charming, almost dorky, smile that had many cooing over him.

 Kim Junmyeon. South Korean soloist, who had found success in many musicals, and recently begun to dabble in on-screen acting. Known for his dorky personality and bad dad jokes, Junmyeon was adored by a big part of South Korea’s population.

 As if knowing that he was being watched, Junmyeon quickly glanced up at Yixing, and that single look, lasting for the barest of seconds, had Yixing squirming. Fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt and the cufflinks matching the thin metal bracelets around Yixing’s wrists, hidden from view, Yixing forced himself to look away.

 This was not the time for secret looks, there were too many attentive eyes around them. No, not now, not yet. Yixing needed to wait.

 “Mr. Zhang, we are ready for you,” someone called out, and putting a small smile onto his face, Yixing gathered himself and stepped up onto the podium for his interview.

 

 One could say whatever they wanted about galas, but at the end of the day, they were rather boring. Especially to someone who was waiting for something - all the talking and applauding and performing seemed to drag on for ever.

 Yixing was not an impatient man, he did not mind sinking down into his own thoughts and letting them carry him away, but tonight - with the burning, light weight of chains across his skin - it was different.

 And the fiery gazes of a certain someone burning into his skin were not helping either, only egging Yixing’s own desire on, until he felt close to combusting.

 Some Kim Jongin or something accepted some fashion award, and the entire venue burst out into applauds, Yixing joining in a second too late, too preoccupied by his heated skin to pay attention. Even if there were less fans inside to catch him, there were still a chance for it to happen, and Yixing needed to act normal. He had a rather scandal-free history, and he did not want to taint it now. Or ever, really.

 “Yixing, are you okay?” Luhan, a close friend of Yixing’s, asked, leaning closer and hiding his lips behind a palm to not have fans pick up on his worried words. They had been friends for a long time, and Luhan was one of few who knew the real Yixing.

 But the troubles on Yixing’s mind were too deep even for Luhan, so Yixing just smiled and nodded.

 “I’m fine, gege, just a bit tired,” Yixing answered, also hiding behind a hand. It really was the easiest way to hold private conversations in not so private locations, even though it could make it hard to hear in loud places.

 “Of course you are, you’re working so hard!” Luhan exclaimed, a bit of sternness in his voice that had Yixing smile widen. “You need to take the time to rest properly too, Yixing, you can’t work 24-7!”

 “I know, gege, and I promise I am resting,” Yixing said, before raising both brows. “And you’re not really one to talk, either.”

 Even as his lips were hid, there was still no mistaking Luhan’s smile, eyes pushed into crescents by his cheeks.

 “Fair enough, I guess,” Luhan chuckled. “Let’s both work towards a more healthy work ethic, then?”

 “We can try, at least,” Yixing laughed, and Luhan joined in, before they moved on to some small talk about their upcoming projects, and making promises to meet up soon again. It had been quite some time since last, now, but they had both been immensely busy so it was explainable.

 Thankful for the distraction, Yixing felt his body calm down slightly, but as soon as Luhan turned around again, getting back to paying attention, the restlessness returned full force. He was not sure if he would be able to sit through the entire gala like this, pressure building steadily and dangerously inside of him.

 Chancing a rather dangerous glance, Yixing looked out across the gathered crowd, trying to not look towards the specific table he knew Junmyeon was seated at, at least not too quickly. He could not give himself away, but the temptation to look was too strong, and in the end, Yixing had to yield.

 And then Yixing could not help but let his eyes wander across Junmyeon’s beautiful profile, the half-smile on his face making him look so incredibly handsome.

 As if noticing that someone was watching him, or maybe just because he wanted to see Yixing too, Junmyeon turned his head a little, and Yixing could not help the little sudden intake of breath he did as their gazes met. Sparks flying, they set Yixing aflame even more, the blood in his veins thrumming with barely held back arousal and desire.

 Still with their gazes locked, Junmyeon lifted his hands, to adjust his immaculate suit jacket, but when his hands trailed down, the left one being the one Yixing ended up focusing on, Yixing realized that it had been a rather calculated move.

 Because Yixing knew that in the inner pocket of Junmyeon’s suit jacket, just beneath his caressing fingers, lied the chain that was to be used to connect the bracelets around Yixing’s wrist. ‘ _ Later _ ’, Junmyeon’s eyes seemed to say, holding both a promise and a reprimand.

_ Patience. _

 Acknowledging it, Yixing lowered his own gaze to his lap, before gathering himself and forcing his mind to concentrate and focus on the gala he was a guest at.

 Good things come to those who wait, and Yixing knew that if he managed to wait, his reward would be  _ so much more _ than good. It would be  _ incredible _ . He knew Junmyeon and Junmyeon’s rewards, and he could not wait. But he had to, so he would.

 Yixing was going to show the world that everything was fine and that he was enjoying himself, and show Junmyeon that he was a proper and great submissive who listened to his Master.

 Putting on a small smile, Yixing raised his hands and began to clap - this time in time with everyone else - as the next person received their award.

 And then, as the gala finally ended, Yixing would go back to his hotel room, undress, and wait for Junmyeon to come and reward him. Or punish him, should he see it fit and necessary. But Yixing was going to do his best to not give Junmyeon any reason to punish him.

 Yixing was going to make Junmyeon proud.

 

 To the rest of the world, Yixing was a bit untouchable, a bit seductive, a bit sinful, and Junmyeon was a happy-go-lucky and jokey man - but behind closed doors, Yixing was a submissive and Junmyeon his Dominant. Firm and controlled and commanding, yet sweet and caring, and everything Yixing had ever wanted.


End file.
